Stay
by Sara Nero
Summary: Zhante One-Shot in which Dante is sick, and Zhalia takes care of him. Fluff.


A/N: This is a quick one shot I came up with. It's not related to any of my other stories(!) And if you liked it, please leave a review:)

Stay

It was a rainy day in Venice and the cold raindrops were splashing against the windows of Dante's mansion, creating a melodic sound that broke through the deafening silence.

Zhalia was standing in front of the broad window and eyed the scenery outside with soft hazel eyes and a heavy heart. An grueling breath passed her pale lips as she took in her own exhausted reflection on the windows glass, blurred by the raindrops that were running down the pane. Exhausted hazel orbs were staring right back at her and the dark circles under her eyes were the results of many sleepless nights that she had suffered under, sleep unable to take over her system because all she could think of was _him_.

The bluenette then averted her eyes from the window and turned to look at the bed that was placed in the middle of the room, her heart sinking as her orbs fell onto the person that laid on it. Her heart clenched at the sight and Zhalia moved to stand next to the bed in silence, the sound of her heels clacking against the ground the only sound with the exception for the raindrops.

She then sat down on the bed's edge and the rustling of sheets followed at the sudden movement but she paid it no mind and instead, fixed her eyes steadily on the person's face. Short auburn hair was lightly sprawled on the white pillows whereas his skin had already lost its summer-tan, leaving nothing but a sick paleness that was eerily similar to Cherit's skin tone. Zhalia noted that he had lost some weight over the past couple of days as well, much to her concer, and the dark circles under his eyes were only adding to his exhausted state.

For the split of a moment, Zhalia hoped that he would wake up just so that she could look at his amber eyes once more but upon realizing what she was thinking, she shook her head at her own thoughts. He was finally asleep, after what seemed like an eternity, and she would not ruin it because of her own childish desires. She was stronger than that.

Zhalia hesitantly lifted a hand before she gently placed it onto his forehead, inwardly hoping that his fever had broken during the night. Unfortunately, the moment her skin touched his, she instantly felt the burning heat that he was radiating off and couldn't help but eye him in concern. It's been three days already and his fever had not disappeared yet and slowly, it was starting to seriously concern her. She had been worried before already, she would admit as much, but now she was seriously growing concerned. He was not eating properly either, and she knew that this way he would never fully recover.

"Look in what kind of mess you got yourself into again, Dante." Zhalia mumbled softly as she removed her hand and as soon as she had moved her eyes back to look at his face, found warm amber eyes gazing right back at her.

She was far from surprised though, for she had already felt him tense under her touch what indicated that he woke up and instead, allowed her eyes to display the worry she was currently feeling.

"Well it was to be expected, wasn't it?" Dante muttered gently, the corner of his lips turning upwards into a weak smile. Zhalia had never seen Dante this weak and exhausted before, and she instantly noticed that even though his amber eyes were burning with their usual fire, he was far from recovering soon. She guessed that it would take another week or so until he would be able to walk around on his own and another week until he would be able to get back to work.

"I told you not to do it Dante." Zhalia sternly reminded him as she brushed a strand of his amber hair out of his face, a sigh passing her rosy lips. Dante savored the feeling of her caress and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to focus on her calming presence only. She had always managed to have this soothing effect onhim, no matter how stressed he was and for her staying by his side, he was eternally grateful.

"You know that I would still do it all over again if it means that you are safe." Dante seriously returned, voice hard as he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of amber eyes that were filled with nothing but honesty. Zhalia knew that he was telling the truth, and couldn't help but shake her head at him.

It all had started in Iceland. The team had been on a mission in Iceland to retrieve a titan and they managed to do so without any incidents as well, until suits decided to attack them. Lok had taken a blow into his ribs and while Sophie was healing him, Zhalia and Dante gave him some back up. Things got complicated when their opponents realised that they were standing on a frozen lake and before they could notice, the suits have sent a Venom hand flying towards the ice that caused it to shatter.

Zhalia acted too slow though and didn't manage to jump into safety in time and as soon as Dante had noticed, he pushed her out of the way and fell into the frozen water instead of her. Due to being a fire seeker whose spells were mostly based on fire, it fortunately had not as much of an effect on him as it would have had on her and yet, it was obviously still bad enough to make him stay in bed for a week straight.

During this week, Zhalia had not allowed Dante to go further than the bathroom and she knew that even though he wanted to, he couldn't. He barely managed to take a shower two days ago, and could only stand for some minutes until he would have to lay back down again and Zhalia of course, blamed herself.

She knew that she would have made it out in time, but Dante with his usual hero complex couldn't stop himself and thus, got himself sick. Badly.

"Yes, I know." Zhalia returned just as serious. "But you can't always put others before yourself Dante, what would be more important than your own life?."

Dante however merely tilted his head lightly aside and moved to cover her petite hand with his, giving it a soft squeeze as he felt her cold hand in his burning one. Too late did she realizability the way she had voiced her question and she had an eery suspicion that she knew just what his answer would be.

"Yours." He instantly answered, not needing to think twice about it. He was honest and meant what he said, and he knew that she knew.

Zhalia merely watched him with sad eyes before she gave his hand a firm squeeze and interlaced her fingers with his, Dante moving to lay their intwrwined hands on his chest.

Silence engulfed the two of them for the next moments, and both of them used it to sort their thoughts. Whereas Zhalia was busy thinking about how she would be able to speed up his recovery, he was thinking about a certain raven-haired female only and how blessed he was to have met her.

He took in every inch of her face, every detail that he had come to grown familiar with and in her hazel eyes, he still saw the flames of determination burning. She was worried as well, he noted, and more than exhausted what left him wonder how long she had watched over him.

"Zhalia, when did you last sleep?" He suddenly asked, catching Zhalia off gurd. The bluenette shot him a surprised look before she calmed and narrowed her hazel eyes, pondering to find an answer to his question. The mere fact though that she needed to think back and most likely couldn't remember was answer enough for Dante though.

He knew how stubborn she was and whenever she was worried about one of them, even if she didn't show it, she would make sure to keep an eye on them until they would fully recover. With Dante, he himself knew that she would make sure that he would sleep long enough and would eat all of the meals she had personally prepared for hin. Ever since the incident she refused to leave her side, not that he complained, but he was growing concerned regarding her exhaustion as well.

Having made up his mind, Dante swiftly tightened his grip on her small hand before he pulled her forwards and right into his chest, much to her surprise.

"Dante?" Zhalia questioned in mild wonder as she found her face only inches away from his, eyes filled with confusion as she felt Dante wrapping an arm around her waist before he shifted and she felt a light weight on her body. She realised that he had covered her with the sheets before he pulled her body against his so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck and her legs were beneath his, the position allowing her to listen to the sound of his heart beating steadily beneath his chest.

"Stay." Was all that he said as he closed his eyes, a full smile having found its way on his lips. She was still lightly tense under his touch but after a moment, relaxed and exhaled the breath she was holding just as he had expected her to.

He then felt her wrap her arms around his torso and he tightened his grip on her waist, allowing himself to get drunk in her scent as he buried his face into her raven hair. It just felt so right, laying there with her in his arms, doing nothing but enjoying each others presence. It were small moments such as these that managed to brighten up his day, and as for nor he felt completely at ease.

Dante brushed his lips against her temple and rested his lips against the shell of her eat, his hot breath causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I love you Zhaal." He had whispered before he pulled her closer against him and closed his amber eyes, now finally able to have a peaceful sleep with her in his arms.

Zhalia's chest swelled as she heard his confession and even though he used to tell her daily, it always felt like it was the first time he told her about his feeings. She felt happy and also, grateful for she had received someone as genuine and accepting as him who was a huge part of her life.

"I know." Zhalia mumbled against his chest, inhaling his scent with a soft smile "I love you too, Dante, and now rest." She whispered as she settled back into his chest and after some moments, the two of them both drifted off into the darkness and fell asleep, entangled in each others arms.


End file.
